wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Swim: A WoF Fanfiction
Preface '' You're a Scaredy Cat!'' Worthless little dragonet. Why do we have to go to school with him? He's the worst. Ugh, I hate him. He certainly lives up to his name! ''His classmates' voices swarmed Shrimp's tiny, two-year-old, seawing brain. He curls up on his favorite seaweed bed and wraps his tail around himself. Shrimp whimpers, but remembers not to cry. Without having supportive parents or any friends, he knew he had to stay strong. Shrimp forced his face to become a scowl, but his insides were squirming. He decided he had to do something. Something to turn this life around, once and for all. "I'll show them strong," He whispered. Chapter 1: Prove you Wrong Shrimp's face broke the surface to meet his classmates. He had called a meeting,and was finally ready after a week of planning. Well, if you count lying down and pretending to be reading his script planning. He didn't even need a script, because he had known what he was going to say for a while. "You think I'm not a good swimmer," he began. The attendees nodded. "You think I'm dumb. You think I'm worthless. Well, I'll prove you wrong." Shrimp glances at the others, waiting for a response. After a moment, a girl named Sanddollar spoke up. "What will you do? It's hard to prove wrong what's true." Her friends laughed in agreement. "I'll start with swimming. We all know our limits?" Another seawing, named Monsoon, flashed his luminescent scales to gather the attention. "Of course we do! We're not idiots! Unlike some squid-brained dragonets over here." Monsoon flicked his tail at Shrimp, splattering water onto his hated snout. "Then let's go. As far as you can, without getting tired. You can't bring anything, and no time to prepare. I have the starting line set up. Follow me. If you don't, I'm not the only scaredy cat in this meeting." Shrimp dove down into the water, stopping at a small line of stones set into the ocean floor. He lit up his stripes to tell his classmates where to come. A moment later, when everyone arrived, he flashed in aquatic: "When I say go, we swim. Ok?" Sanddollar, Monsoon, and the others nodded. "Go!" Shrimp flashed excitedly. Gliding through the water and flapping his wings, Shrimp lost track of time. He just kept swimming. He saw flashes in front of him, which soon changed to behind him, but he kept on going. It was like nothing could stop him. He swam deeper, farther and farther away from the start. He felt bubbles rush past his scales, and the occasional fish. Then, he stopped, seeing a scavenger. Wait- a ''scavenger? ''In the ''ocean? ''That wasn't right. Shrimp took a longer look. There were three of them! And... they had... fish tails? Almost like it was a half fish, half scavenger being. It was so odd! Where was he? Realizing he had no idea where he had stopped, Shrimp looked around. His friends were nowhere to be seen. Shrimp started to swim back - or so he thought - and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a glistening palace. But wait, no... that wasn't a palace. That was a city. A city that had probably never been discovered by dragons before. A city with a sign that said: '''Welcome to Atlantis' Chapter 2: Lost Shrimp had never thought that he might be the first dragon to discover a secret city! He flicked his tail and dove toward the city at full speed. His excitement faded when he realized that it wasn't just small from distance. It was about the size of a scavenger city. He stood outside a clear dome that encased the city, looking for an entrance. But then something caught his eye. He saw a flash, unmistakably from a seawing's stripes. ''How did they get in? ''Shrimp wondered. Cautiously, preparing for a shock, he touched the dome. His talon went right through it. Shrimp slowly took a step in, and another, until he was fully inside the sunken city. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)